


wholly unholy coffee

by ahwait_no_yes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), And More Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I forgot how to tag oh, Kokichi is loving, M/M, Overworking, Shuuichi is a Coffee Addict™, The Author Has Bad Humour, but are still just boyfriends, for recipient 14, maki and kaito are mentioned literallly once and that's it, oumasai exchange, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwait_no_yes/pseuds/ahwait_no_yes
Summary: 'Maybe getting woken up at 2am wasn't so bad after all'my piece for the 2019 Autumn Oumasai Exchange, for recipient 14! my prompt was "Shuichi being introduced to DICE maybe? Or, Kokichi dragging him away from overworking/stressing." and I decided on the second.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	wholly unholy coffee

**Author's Note:**

> the reason I decided on the second is cause I can't write DICE for 💩, sorry to number 14 !  
> and I usually write them as ouma(-kun)/saihara(-chan) but for this fic I decided not to as the prompt calls them shuichi/kokichi. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much!
> 
> and finally, I hope you can enjoy this!

“Ugh, I don’t have enough coffee to last me this entire case..” Shuichi grumbled, sipping what was left of said coffee in a clumsy manner, almost spilling the last of its contents. To his frustration, what little energy the coffee would supply him with was mostly fiddling with what was nearby- his pens or pencils, keys, whatever he could find- rather than on finding leads like he was supposed to be. It’s not as though he wasn’t trying, it’s actually that he was trying too hard attempting to justify any hypothesis he could come up with (and with all of them becoming more and more ludicrously far-fetched by the second). Instead of acknowledging this and changing his way of thinking however, he ultimately ended up with his head banging on the desk to the beat of another one of his favourite emo songs (“I’m _not_ an emo, this is just a _really great song_!” he would claim despite all clues of that particular case leading to the obvious conclusion that yes, Shuichi was indeed an emo).

Of course, this episode only resulted in a splitting headache for Shuichi, as familiar pain shot up all the way to his skull. If he were Kokichi, which he wasn’t, he’d most certainly make a complete scene out of this, screaming that he needed the world’s best doctor to cure him of a disease the pain-gods cursed him with. Some of Shuichi’s friends like Maki or Kaito would likely call _Kokichi_ the pain-god and leave him to writhe in his agony, while Shuichi would stand there for a few seconds likely questioning his life choices.

After finally being a state of almost completely passed out, the caffeine finally worked its wonders and almost instantly did raw energy soar up and through his veins, blood pumping adrenaline like there was no tomorrow. It was at that moment that Shuichi Saihara decided he was going to get all _this_ and the tons of other paperwork done all in that one night. What do you mean ‘that’s impossible’? Are you really going to start underestimating an intellectual thriving on pure energy? There’s a reason that people would call him the _ultimate_ detective, and it was his outstanding ability to solve his cases under the world’s pressure, so to see him there at that moment with a lot of paperwork with deadlines for either the next day or the day after _and_ left to solve 4 cases everyone’s itching to know the truth behind, it was actually almost scary.

The lack of time to spare and the new addition of the adrenaline rush meant that the pain in his head diminished, determination taking its place.

He could **_do this!_**

He could get all of his work _done,_ right there and then, and he’d live a blissful life right after!

Grabbing his fallen sword (his pen), he picked his body back up and pointed his ‘sword’ right up to the sky in one swift motion, piercing the air with its unspoken threats of death.

“I…”

He…

“can absolutely…”

…

“NOT DO THIS!” He raged, slamming the miserable pen back on to the desk with so much force that it bounced back up and ultimately fell to the floor. A second later and the main light flickered on, blinding Shuichi, ~~killing him instantly~~. An unholy screech could be heard miles away from its source (which was most definitely Shuichi).

“Shuichi. Saihara.” A voice- presumably belonging to the one who turned the light on- grumbled in an almost unrecognisably low tone. Well, Shuichi knew who it was, it was just that he couldn’t figure why they seemed to be so angry. “It is two in the goddamn morning.” Wait, huh? No it wasn’t, it was only ten in the ni- oh, wait. The clock thought otherwise.

“T-there’s a logical explanation for this..!” Shuichi begun trying to reason but inevitably failed as all words and ‘logical explanations’ dropped the second he caught sight of the other’s eyes actually showing _concern?_ That’s not something you see everyday. Or on any day of the week, really. He really didn’t expect the other to be _concerned_ , especially with the way he spoke just then. But there wasn’t a single doubt about it when the other tread over to him with caution, a hint of a frown on his face and finally regarded Shuichi.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been overworking again..” the purple-head sighed as he clasped his hands tightly on the ravenette’s shoulders, “You need to learn to take better care of yourself, Shumai! I can’t tease and annoy you if you’re gonna be too tired to even exist at this point.” Kokichi complained with an additional pout. Shuichi could only respond by looking away, which earned him another sigh. Kokichi did love him (more than he would ever admit out loud) but his boyfriend wouldn’t stop stressing over getting his work to perfection, and Kokichi wasn’t going to let him carry on this time.

“Silly Shumai… You’re such a dummy. Stop this, it’s 2am and we both need _sleep._ Come on, I’ll even tuck you in like the nice overlord I am,” Kokichi cajoled, moving his soft hands from Shuichi’s shoulders to his cheeks to tilt his face in the direction of the small leader.

Shuichi tried not to succumb to his words and attempted a refute, “But I need to get these-“

It was at that moment that Kokichi clumsily shoved his head in the other’s chest, not wanting Shuichi to finish his sentence. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Shuichi tightly, embracing the warmth they were sharing.

“Please, Shuichi…” his grip on him only tightened, but not so much that it’d hurt him.

Boy, was refusing him _now_ going to be difficult.

…

Yeah, he couldn’t do it: Kokichi looked so loving and all he wanted to do now was cuddle him as they slept in their luxuriously soft bed. Now the caffeine was definitely wearing out by this point, and it’d be too much effort to make another cup, and it’s not like Kokichi was going to do that either, so after a minute or so, Shuichi sighed, followed by a yawn. Kokichi knew he had surrendered when Shuichi lazily raked his hands through Kokichi’s purple locks, and smiled to himself.

‘Maybe getting woken up at 2am wasn’t so bad after all’, Kokichi thought to himself as Shuichi kissed the top of his head before snuggling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if it wasn't to your taste (@14)! I don't write very often,,  
> but if it was enjoyable, then i'm glad!  
> (jeez I need more confidence)
> 
> have a nice day, and thank you for reading!


End file.
